101 Kisses
by Cayleigh-Chan
Summary: Various drabbles about the relationship between Spike and Willow. Rated 'M' for future chapters. Challenge for the LJ community, 101 kisses.
1. Loneliness

**Title:** Loneliness

**By:** Cayleigh-Chan

**Pairing:** Spillow

**Fandom:** Buffy The Vampire Slayer

**Rating:** PG-13ish for now. Might be 'M' later.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own BTVS, or any of its characters. Only borrowing.

**Challenge Summary:** Choose one pairing to write all your stories. There has to be the word 'kiss' in every theme, be it metaphorical or not.

-

**Spikes POV:**

Living forever is not as great as its cracked up to be. Especially when living forever really means living alone. I, William The Bloody, learned that the hard way.

Me and Dru, we were together for an eternity. Then she up and left me for a slimy chaos demon. All because I like this world, and Angelus stole 'er marbles. I'm over it. But, what was I suppose to do with the rest of my unlife?

Everything I did centered around my dark goddess. If not for her I'd still be reciting horrid poetry. She made be the big bad I am today. Without her I was nothing, a shell of what I once was. A shell of the monster she loved.

'Said I wasn't evil enough for her. Guess I really wasn't considering I stooped so low as to even attempt a love spell. ( I was drunk at the time, really should have thought that through. )

After going through all the trouble of kidnapping the slayers pretty little witch, the spell didn't even work. Then, I attempted to beat my love into her. ( She enjoys that kind of thing. ) Still, -I was no Angelus-, and never would be.

Same thing happened with Buffy. I'm no Angel. ( I'd stake myself if I were! )

When she was with me, she didn't want an angel, but a chained up demon that had lost his bite.

She used me, we used each other.

No longer. I need something more than that.

**Willows POV:**

It took a lot of mopping and spells going wrong for me to get over Oz. He needed to work out his problems on his own, without me. He assumed that since I wasn't a werewolf, I wouldn't understand. I guess he was right, because I still don't.

If you really, truly love someone, you don't just walk away. You stick with them through the bad. At least thats my philosophy. So why did Oz leave? I would have helped him through his problems. Though it seems I have problems of my own now.

Of the magic kind.

After Oz I found Tara. I love Tara, and I know she loves me too. She wants me to quit using magic, and I've tried, but the power has a hold of me. I can't let it go. And that is why we are no longer together. She kicked me to the curb.

I am all alone now.

**Omniscient View:**

Willow stormed through the graveyard, with many of its sleeping occupants unaware below her. She had no idea where she was going, but her feet seemed to carry her along anyway. Vampires be damned, she didn't care.

She didn't know why she was standing in front of Spikes crypt door only moments after entering the graveyard. Or why she knocked. Why was she waiting to be let in? She should have left, but then that door slid open she found herself staring into beautiful blue eyes.

She lost her voice.

"What are you doing here, 'luv?" Spike asked from the door way. He then handed her a half empty bottle of scotch, which the red head took greedily.

"I'm lonely." Willow admitted before swallowing a big gulp of the bitter tasting liquid.

"Join the club, pet."

His lips crashed into her, and placed a hard kiss upon her lips. She did not stop him, and found herself responding in turn.

A vampire and a slayer would never work. Spike had learned that the hard way. But maybe, just maybe, and vampire and a witch might.

**End**


	2. Just Like This

**Title:** Just Like This

**By:** Cayleigh-chan

They knew they both needed something. Something just like this. It was wrong, and entirely messed up, but that wouldn't stop them, nothing would.

Willow, tired of her same old, everyday kind of life style, was looking for something more. And that something more had been found in the most unlikely of places. With Spike. It was wrong, very wrong, but oh did it feel so right. She had never felt so alive before. She loved their little secret.

Spike, tired of being used and abused, craved something more. Finding that something in Willow, was very unexpected. But he liked it all the same. Though it was almost the same type of relationship he had shared with Buffy, this one seemed different. Better. Deep down he knew, this thing they shared was something more.

Neither had ever admitted it out loud, but they both deeply cared for one another. Words were never spoken, but the silent gestures spoke volumes.

They would kiss the night away until Willow was forced to leave by the daylight, or the calling of the other scoobys. This was fine for both of them, because they craved the secret.

Longed for it.

With Willow, Spike was not just the demon, but the man.

With Spike, Willow was his, and only his, and he was not willing to share.

**End**


	3. Jealousy

**Title:** Jealousy

**By:** Cayleigh-chan

* * *

Spike saw the tiny glances, and light touches both the best friend Xander, and the stuttering blonde girlfriend gave his little Red. It wasn't like he was watching her. Well, he was, but that could not be helped. They all had to sit in a small room together, to discuss the weekly big bad. And at that very moment, Spike couldn't care less what was happening on the lovely little hell mouth.

Tara, if that was even her name, had her tiny hand rubbing up his little witches thigh. The blush on her cheeks and her rapid heartbeat did not go unnoticed by him either. He watched as the blonde leaned closer, and planted a light kiss on the side of her mouth. That mouth was his, and his alone to kiss.

Her sparkling green eyes met his stormy blue.

He soon had to look away, if not he would surly loss control of his demon. He was a master vampire, it would be an insult to his ego to loss control so easily. He could, and would wait until he got her along, and crying his name. That thought made a small smirk form on his face, and his ego inflate ten fold.

* * *

Spikes sultry looks had not gone unnoticed by Willow, and she longed to be able to read his thoughts at that very moment. She found it very hard to concentrate on other tasks with him just sitting across from her. She soon had zoned out everyone around her except for him.

Once they had made eye contact, and she had to looking away quickly, embarrassed.

She could feel Tara's smooth touches, but she had chosen to ignore those as well. No one could pleasure her like Spike, not even her lovely girlfriend. And at that moment she longed for their secret to be out in the open so she could sit on his lap and smother him with kisses.

Too lost in thoughts of her and Spike, Willow hadn't even responded to Tara's soft lips on her own. As her lips began to respond in turn, she stole a glance at Spike. He sat rigid in his seat, his hands gripping the sides of the arm chair, his knuckles ghost white.

For a moment Willow would have swore she saw the demon lurking behind his dreamy blues, but she couldn't be to sure, for he had looked away quickly.

Was Spike jealous?

Didn't he know thoughts of him in her bed consumed her thoughts? There was no need.

**End.**


End file.
